Cause You're The One and Only
by NV-Chan
Summary: Saat Festival musim panas lalu, Sukone Tei seorang gadis berbadan mungil mencoba bunuh diri dan melibatkan seorang senior atau lebih tepatnya Idolanya, Len Kagamine. Tapi sejak kejadian itu Len terus menghindari gadis berambut white blonde dan bermata merah itu.


_******Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caution! Miss Typo(s)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tidak sesuai EYD**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Selamat Membaca!**_

* * *

**Cause You're The One and Only**

* * *

Awal Musim Panas.

"Len Senpai" aku berteriak sambil berlari ke arah senior ku itu. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, sepertinya untuk menghindariku. Tapi aku tetap saja mengejarnya.

"Len Senpai, tunggu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ia berhenti dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas nya, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku di koridor sekolah. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa dia tidak menghiraukan panggilanku. Atau dia masih marah akibat kejadian tahun lalu saat festival musim panas? Yah, mungkin saja, mana ada orang yang bisa lupa kalau saat hari itu aku hampir loncat dari jembatan dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Hm? Apa?" Lagi-lagi dia memberikan ku ekspresi datarnya.

"A-aku mau minta maaf karena kejadian tahun lalu, yang d..."

"Festival? Ya, Sudah ku maafkan" ucapnya ketus sambil membalik halaman bukunya itu

Entah mengapa, rasanya hatiku perih saat mendengar dia berkata dengan nada khasnya itu, walaupun itu yang disukai oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Sejenak semua terasa hening. Aku memecah kehenigan dengan humming sebuah lagu favoritku, 'Hajimete no Koi Ga Owaru Toki'.

Sekilas, sepertinya dia tersenyum saat mendengar humminganku. Apa ada yang salah di lagu itu? Atau ada yang lucu di bukunya? Aku memalingkan wajah sejenak karena tidak mau ia melihat wajahku memerah karena memerhatikannya. Tapi, saat aku menatapnya kembali, ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, datar. Ia memutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kemudian berjalan melewatiku menuju kelasnya.

"eh?" aku menarik tangannya. "Apa kau masih marah, please Len senpai katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan unutuk membuatmu senyum padaku?"

"Kalau itu maumu, menjauhlah dariku" ucapnya seraya melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan kembali.

"Ta-Tapi bukan itu maksudku..." Aku terdiam tepat di tengah koridor sekolah sesaat setelah itu air mata mengalir di pipiku.

Bayangannya mulai pudar di kejauhan, dan ia berbelok. Orang pertama yang kutemui musim panas ini dan dia pula orang pertama yang membuatku sakit.

Kringgg... Kringgg..

Suara bel berdering membuyarkan konsentrasiku, di sela-sela penjelasan Miss Meiko tentang nada Falseto. Murid-murid di kelas berlari secepat kilat keluar dari kelas yang menjenuhkan.

"Kalau itu maumu, menjauhlah dariku"

Entah mengapa perasaanku masih saja bercampur aduk karena kata-kata itu. Setiap detik yang pernah terjadi di sekolah sangat menbuatku jenuh, apa lagi saat istirahat, tapi setiap melihatnya semua kejenuhan itu seakan dibawa oleh angin hangat yang menerpaku setiap bertemu dengan nya. Sosok seorang senior yang dingin namun memancarkan aura "macho" yang khas.

Tapi dibalik ekspresi dinginnya itu ada sekilas sinar yang terpancar dari mata biru samudera nya. Aku membayangkan dia sedang berolahraga, sinar matahari membuat rambut coklat keemasannya berkilau dan kulit putih pucatnya bersinar sangat kontras dengan matanya. Badannya yang berkeringat dibalut dengan kaus putih tipis. Mungkin aku bisa saja pingsan atau nosebleed saat melihatnya begitu.

Tapi aku langsung menghilangkan lamunan itu dan berjalan ke kantin mengikuti suara perutku yang mengerutu karena belum diisi. Dari pintu kantin sudah terlihat sosok Len Kagamine dan teman-temannya yang tampaknya sedang berbincang tentang sesuatu yang lucu.

Tawanya begitu polos, namun saat aku datang, tepatnya saat aku melewati tempat ia duduk, matanya memicing seperti tidak menyukai kedatangan ku. Ia berjalan keluar dari kantin saat aku duduk di tempatku. Anehnya hal itu selalu terjadi saat aku bertemunya, dia terus meghindar.

Esok harinya,

Brukkkkk...

Suara pintu dibanting

"Hey, dengar baik-baik, stalker sepertimu tidak cocok untuk Len, kau lebih cocok dikunci di dalam toilet"

Salah satu seniorku membanting pintu itu lagi dan mengunciku di dalam toilet, entah apa salahku sampai bisa dibilang stalker, ya walaupun ku akui aku pernah sekali mencari perhatian Len Senpai.

"Ah, bagaimana aku bisa keluar? ada tugas yang belum ku kumpul untuk pelajaran Miss Meiko" gumamku sambil mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Mundur" sahut seseorang dari luar toilet

Aku menjauh dari pintu

Brakkkk..

Pintu terbuka, ternyata yang baru saja mendobrak pintu itu Len Senpai. Aku hanya berdecak kagum sekaligus bingung, bagaimana dia bisa tau aku disini? Ah sudahlah yang penting aku sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran walaupun terlambat. Saat aku mau mengucapkan termakasih, di sudah tidak ada di koridor itu. Aku bergegas mengambil tas ku yang tergeletak di lantai dan berlari menuju kelasku.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, membosankan, kecuali kejadian tadi pagi. Setelah itu diisi oleh elas-kelas yang mejenuhkan.

Saat instirahat, lagi-lagi aku melamunkan Len Senpai.

Membayangkan dia memelukku setelah membuka pintu toilet yang dikuci oleh senior perempuanku. Membayankan dia menanyakan 'apakah aku baik-baik saja?'

Aaaaaaaaaaa... Aaaaaaa...

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan gadis-gadis kelas IX dan X yang histeris memecah lamunanku yang sempurna tentang Prince Charming itu. Sesegera mungkin aku keluar dari kelas dan menghampiri kerumunan seniorku itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku kepada salah satu senior yang sedang berjalan menghindari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

"Um, biasalah, Len Kagamine. Anak kelas XI A" jawab seniorku itu.

"Oh, jadi ini yang selama ini terjadi di koridor murid senior, yang sempat membuat rumor aneh tentang Len." bisikku dalam hati.

Syutt..

Tepat saat aku membelakangi kerumunan tersebut, seseorang menarik tanganku dan memelukku dari belakang. Aku menoleh karen shock.

"Eh? Len Senpai? apa yang.." ujarku terkejut.

"Sst, diam saja, anggap ini sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan untukku selain meminta maaf" bisiknya saat memelukku.

Serasa badanku akan meleleh, ada semacam aliran listrik yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tanpa berpikir aku berbalik menghadapnya, tanpa mempedulikan kerumunan gadis-gadis yang menatapku dengan muka cemburu. Kedua tangannya merangkul tubuh mungil dan rapuhku. Dengan cepet ia mencium bibirku, aku ingin membalas ciuman itu, namun melihat keadaan, ak hanya terdiam dan menutup bibirku.

"Hm, kenalkan ini pacarku, Sukone Tei" ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil ke kerumunan itu sambil merangkulku. "Bilang Yoroshiku, anggap aku ini pacarmu" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"Eh? Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" senyum polos terukir pada wajah mungilku, dan sesaat wajahku memerah.

Len, berjalan menjauh dari gadis-gadis tadi sambil merangkulku, namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis, sekarang hanya ekspresi penuh penyesalan yang ada pada wajahnya. Ia berhenti di sebuah pintu pembatas antara kelas junior dan senior dan menyandarkanku di dinding sambil menekan bahuku.

"Ya, aku tau. Itu semua hanya kamuflase agar kau bisa terbebas dari gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu, kan? sudahlah tak udah dipermasalahkan lagi, semuanya begitu jelas" ujarku setengah menangis saat menatap matanya yang penuh penyesalan itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti" gerutunya

"Sudahlah aku hanya seorang junior yang menyukai seniornya sama seperti gadis-gadis lain"

Len memukul dinding tepat di sebelah wajahku, tangannya memerah namun dia tetap memukul dinding itu. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan, aku hanya menatap wajahnya sambil meringis seakan aku bisa merasakan sakitnya tangan Len Senpai. Akhirnya dia berhenti, tapi tangan kananya itu berdarah, dan darah yang lumayan banyak itu mengalir dari tangannya. Ia memegang daguku dan memaksaku melihat matanya.

"Lihat aku, kau berbeda, kau lebih polos dari mereka, persis seperti yang kusukai" gumamnya, namun nampaknya kata-kata itu dipaksakan.

"Tapi mengapa kau terus menghindariku?" balasku.

"Karena kalau aku mendekatimu, mereka akan menyakitimu, aku tidak mau kau disakiti" jawabnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya yang berdarah.

Aku berjinjit dan memeluk tubuhnya. Kulitnya sangat hangat hingga aku pun bisa terhanyut dalam pelukanku sendiri.

"Len Senpai, tolong jangan menghindariku. Aku lebih baik disakiti oleh mereka dari pada harus melihatmu menjauhiku" bisikku sambil mengucurkan air mata.

"Nee, Gomen, I promise to protect you cause you're the one and only person i love" ucapnya sembari memelukku erat.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nee, Mohon review nya, Maaf kalau banyak Typo dan salah dalam pengunaan kata, tapi kalau boleh dikritik agar saya bisa membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini. ^^**

* * *

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ~ Jaa Ne..**


End file.
